Bluebeard (Fables)
'Bluebeard '''is a major character and antagonist from the popular comic seris ''Fables ''and it's video game prequel ''The Wolf Among Us. Back in the Fairy Tales homeland Bluebeard was a seriel killer who would marry wealthy and well known women only to later brutally murder them by decapitation in order to inherit their fortunes. He, along with numerous other residents of the Homelands, fled after the entity known as The Adversary invaded and took complete control of their domain. Bluebeard now resides in Fabletown along with the rest of the displaced fairy tales, Fabletwn being a magically protected portion of New York City. He supposedly changes his murderous way and used his vast fortune to become a very infuentual and political member of Fabletown though many of the residents hesitate to trust him, espescially Fabletown's sheriff Bigby Wolf. Fables Bluebeard met and became attracted to Rose Red, who was at the time the girlfriend of Jack. One year, Rose and Jack had a very public argument and falling out, and that year Rose attended the Remembrance Day celebration as Bluebeard's date. Bluebeard asked her to marry him and she accepted, as long as Bluebeard paid her a considerable dowry in advance, and then waited a full year before revealing their engagement. Unbeknownst to Bluebeard, this was merely a ploy by Rose and Jack to obtain funding for one of Jack's schemes, and she had no intention of marrying Bluebeard. Nearly a year later, Rose Red and Jack did not have enough money to repay Bluebeard's dowry so they faked Rose's death in order to get out of the contract. Jack was subsequently arrested by Bigby Wolf, and rumour spread around Fabletown that Jack had killed Rose Red after an argument. When Bluebeard heard a particularly ghastly version of the rumour from Cinderella, he infiltrated Bigby's jailcell and tried to torture Jack into confessing. He was prevented from this by Bigby, who arrested Bluebeard instead. Bigby allowed Bluebeard to attend the Remembrance Day celebration, and he was present when Bigby solved the case and revealed that Rose Red was still alive. He was paid back his dowry and his engagement to Rose Red was cancelled by Snow White, ostensibly because Bluebeard had violated the contract by revealing the engagement before the full year had passed. Bluebeard was part of the posse gathered by Bigby who accompanied Boy Blue to the Farm to rescue Snow White and Rose Red, and supplied the red sports car they used to get there. He assisted Prince Charming in conducting the war crime trail and passing judgement on the rebels. Bluebeard joined Bigby and other Fables in covering up the existence of Fables from being revealed by newspaper journalist Tommy Sharp. Bluebeard wanted simply to kill the reporter, and even tried to convince Jack to help him, but Bigby prevented him from doing so, calling him a coward and humiliating him at the same time, and in this brief moment Bluebeard showed an emotional response unseen before in Fable by quietly shedding a tear at Bigby's words. This led Bluebeard to develop a grudge against Bigby and a plan to "remove him once and for all". Once Bigby was able to convince the reporter to conceal his own investigation and destroy his research, Bluebeard secretly killed him anyway to make sure the case was not reopened. Bluebeard took Goldilocks, who had been one of the instigators of the rebellion on the Farm and was at the time the most wanted Fable in Fabletown, as his lover. He hired her to kill Bigby Wolf and Snow White, using an enchanted object to put them under a spell and travel to Washington state. When Prince Charming discovered he was plotting to kill Snow and Bigby, Charming challenged Bluebeard to a duel and killed him. He then wrapped up Bluebeard's body and dropped it down the Witching Well. Gallery 640px-Bluebeard_I16_Death_(Better_Quality).png|Bluebeard begs for his life 522px-Wa11.jpg|Bluebeard in The Wolf Among Us Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mature Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Undead Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Swordsmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supernatural Category:On & Off Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fables Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Family Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Hypnotists Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bullies Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Cops Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Dark Knights Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Hunters